


Peripheral Vision

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the lights on stage blind Patrick, and Pete uses that time to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual because I've been toying with this idea in my head for awhile but never had the motivation to turn it into a full story. I hope you like it anyway.

It isn't necessarily like Pete doesn't ogle Patrick when he is looking, but sometimes it's better when he's not.

On stage, the lights can get pretty intense. So much so that Patrick can't really see what's not right in front of him, not even out of the corner of his eye. But that's center stage and Pete is usually to the side. It's times like that, when the lights flare and make Patrick squint, that Pete gives him long looks out of his periphery. Not desperate, needy looks that he's used to giving him backstage after a show, Patrick's hand down his pants working the rest of the adrenaline out of Pete's body.

No, these looks are different. They say more than he usually has the courage to bring up out loud. Pete might be good with the written word but when it comes to talking, not so much.

Lights, again. Pete takes the time to really look at Patrick; he's sweaty, bouncing around and singing into the microphone like the crowd might just leave if he stopped. He always knew that Patrick was passionate but only on stage did he ever really get to see it. He liked that, liked to watch him be so into something.

It was only for a short moment. Thirty seconds, tops. And then the lights were off again. Pete averted his eyes back to the crowd, playing into their noise and excitement and silently waiting for the next time the lights would shine too brightly.


End file.
